Primera cita
by PackedWithLove
Summary: -¡No! ¿Que tal si piensa que soy fácil?-Susurré por lo bajo algo preocupada. Volví a colocar el vestido en el armario. Quiero verme femenina, pero no quiero parecer desesperada. Bufe lanzándome al colchón de mi recámara-¿Desde cuando salir con un chico debe ser tan complicado?


**Primera cita**

 **POV's Courtney**

Llegué a casa hace apenas dos semanas ¿Pueden creer que tuve que Chris decidió disparar a los globos para que cayeran? ¡Mi cabello se mojo completamente! ¡Agh! Habrá una demanda contra esto ¿Saben lo incómodo que es flotar en un globo que va directo al sol durante dos horas?

Abrí mi armario y decidí usar un vestido amarillo pastel que me llega por encima de la rodilla. Es bastante bonito, de tirantes, lo cual es bastante practico para este clima y me hace un lindo escote en V, si bien es algo revelador, no esta de más que una chica muestre un poco de vez en cuando.

-¡No! ¿Que tal si piensa que soy fácil?-Susurré por lo bajo algo preocupada. Volví a colocar el vestido en el armario. Quiero verme femenina, pero no quiero parecer desesperada. Bufe lanzándome al colchón de mi recámara-¿Desde cuando salir con un chico debe ser tan complicado? ¡Realmente no se que ponerme!-

-¡Gwen!-Exclamé saltando hacía mi bolso. Saque mi PDA y marqué su número. Después de caer al lago con poca delicadeza, cortesía de Chris McLean y sus globos sin atar, hablamos y decidimos arreglar las cosas-Desde que volvimos a casa no hemos parado de salir-Reí un poco aún en espera del teléfono. Sonreí al ver las nuevas fotos que había en mi cuarto. Cuando no estoy con Gwen, estoy con Bridgette.

 **POV's Nadie**

Se podían apreciar cientos de fotos en una pizarra. En una fotografía se apreciaba a Gwen y Courtney en un concierto punk, haciendo muecas a la cámara, abrazadas de un hombro. En otra imagen estaban Bridgette y Court surfeando juntas, ambas usaban sus respectivos trajes de baño, la rubia saludaba amablemente y la castaña ofrecía una seña en V a la vez que sonreía. En una tercera fotografía se encontraban las tres en una cafetería, bastante animadas, y por la ventana de dicho lugar se veía la Torre Eiffel.

En el resto de las fotos se apreciaba a la morena y a la peli negra en distintos lugares, riendo, abrazadas, sacando la lengua, desayunando juntas, teniendo pijamadas e incluso probándose la ropa de la otra. Sin embargo, en igual número de fotos se podía ver a la morena con la rubia durante fiestas, eventos, en casa de Bridgette, con su familia e incluso con Geoff.

Sin embargo, al lado de estas imágenes, en el lugar donde solía haber una imagen un punketo con la castaña, había una nueva imagen.

Era él, Scott, al parecer el era quien tomaba la foto, en ella el sonreía y Courtney saludaba formando una "V".

Su fotografía favorita.

-¿Gwen?-Preguntó cuando escuchó respuesta- Si, soy yo, ¡La cita es hoy!-

- _¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes?_ -Contestó algo preocupada la gótica

-No sabía si iría-Respondió con una risa nerviosa- No sé que usar, ¿Cómo impresionas a un chico así?-

- _Es Scott-_ Sonrió con ironía del otro lado del teléfono-L _o que uses lo impresionara, créelo._

-¿Pero y si no? ¿Qué tal si piensa que estoy desesperada o si me aburre?-

 _-Bueno, ¿Cuáles son tus opciones Court?-_ Cuestionó curiosa.

-Pensaba en los pantalones blancos, ya sabes, los que usé en la fiesta de cumpleaños familiar de Geoff la semana pasada, pero creo que era muy formal-

- _¿Por qué no usas los shorts negros? Ya sabes, los que usaste en la fiesta real de Geoff-_ La castaña se sonrojó al recordar lo ocurrido- _Oh vamos, se te veían fenomenales ese día, nos lucimos en el espectáculo._

Courtney rió algo apenada- Jaja, no pienso dar ningún show-Aclaró seria- No a menos que tu aparezcas-bromeó.

- _Cielos, te la debo-_ Contestó igualmente riendo la oji negra- _Estoy con Texas con Trent y Leshawna, larga historia-_ Rodó los ojos y enseguida volvió a reír- _¿Por qué no usas el vestidito blanco del otro día? El de encajes con escote, si yo fuera un chico no lo dudaría contigo, como esos chicos raros que terminaron siguiéndonos después del concierto-_

-¡Oh! ¡Por favor! No me lo recuerdes-Rió por lo bajo- Esos chicos realmente asustaban, es algo revelador, y muy corto-

 _-¡Tengo una idea! ¿Recuerdas los dieciséis de la hermanita de Lindsay? Llevabas unos shorts blancos, podrías combinarla con tu blusa rosa, la que usaste cuando Owen cayó de espaldas en el concurso de surf-_

-Hace seis días, recuerdo que Izzy comenzó a lanzar cocos a Heather-Rieron juntas- Gracias Gwenny, te debo una.

 _-Oye, para eso están las amigas, suerte chica A, conquístalo_

 **POV's Courtney**

Al final decidí usar lo que me sugirió Gwen, ahora que somos amigas no se que haría sin ella, fue de las mejores decisiones que he tomado.

Decidí usar mis sandalias negras de plataforma y me puse un poco de perfume. Mi cabello se veía algo rizado gracias al efecto de humedad de la playa y un acondicionador nuevo que use especialmente para hoy. Espero que no sea demasiado, o que no crea que soy muy previsora, tal vez pensará que voy demasiado en serio…

Iba caminando hacia el café que había mencionado Scott. ¿Qué tal si aún no ha llegado?

Decidí asomarme por la ventana antes de entrar. Había varios grupitos de amigas, algunas parejas, adultos… Y ahí estaba él. Sonreí. Se veía algo inquieto. Usaba una camisa celeste y un pantalón negro, no quitaba la vista de un pequeño ramo de flores que tenía en la mano. ¿Serán para mí?

Sacó su cartera y la vió un momento. ¡Oh! Quizá quiere irse, será mejor que entre…

 **POV's Scott**

No puedo creer que pidiera tantos consejos a mi madre, aunque creo que terminé luciendo bien… Que va, solo espero que Courtney piense eso.

Creo que he llegado muy pronto, pero esta bien. Sonreí. ¿Han visto como frunce la nariz cuando se enoja? Esa chica es increíble, y adoro esos hoyos que hay en su cara ¿Ojos? Sí… Son muy lindos.

Es una ganadora, no se como describirlo, no me suele agradar mucho la gente, mucho menos gustar, es bastante extraño, pero ella… ¡Lo tiene todo! Es bastante linda, demasiado, yo solía ver el programa antes de ser participante, siempre creí que Duncan era afortunada, y ahora ¡El afortunado soy yo! ¡Ella aceptó salir conmigo! Aún no puedo creerlo.

Traje flores porque…Bueno ¿Es algo que le gusta a las chicas, no? Estuve casi toda la mañana recorriendo los campos porque no sabía que darle. Margaritas no eran una opción. Decidí estás, me las aconsejo Al, mi hermana, ¿Cómo es que se llaman? Ah sí…Peonías.

Hace dos semanas fue la última vez que la vi, cuando todos caímos de nuestros globos, Chris ofreció llevar a todos a casa, en avión. Tomando el camino largo para leernos toda su autobiografía McLean, al pasar por parís decidimos hacer una parada para descansar. Courtney estuvo con Gwen y Bridgette por la mañana, pero pasamos toda la tarde juntos, y parte de la noche. Abrí mi cartera y observé la fotografía que tomé esa noche. Y sí, después de eso la bese.

-Hola Scott-Levanté la vista. Rayos, se ve preciosa. No sé como lo logra. Luce perfecta, no se que cara de tonto habré puesto, pero de pronto vi que sus labios se movían y me sacudí para no distraerme-¿Estás bien?-Preguntó preocupada. Asentí…Rayos ¡Di algo viejo!-

-Yo…Sí, claro, mejor que…nunca-Sonreí. ¿Soy yo o este lugar no tiene aire acondicionado?-Eh…te ves linda-Se ruborizo-Te ves aún más linda así-

No vi el momento en que pasó, pero me acerqué para acariciar sus mejillas, eran bastante rojas y suaves. Aspiré el olor de su cabello y sonreí-Yo…-Tartamudee- Eh…Lo siento…-Sonreí algo nervioso-¡Te traje estas!-

-Oh, cielos, Scott-Contestó ella sonriendo. ¿Ya mencioné me vuelve loco cuando sonríe?- Son muy lindas, gracias.

-Bueno, ma siempre dice que a las mujeres se les debe dar algo casi tan bonito como ellas-Expliqué recordando lo que ma había dicho en la mañana. Vi como se mordió el labio desviando la mirada.

-Ah, esta bien-Articuló en voz baja aún ruborizada aceptando las flores- Bueno, yo…no traje nada pero esto es bastante lindo, gracias por invitarme a salir.

-No agradezcas, no tenía nada que hacer-¡Tonto! Noté un gesto de confusión y enfado en su cara-Es decir, me encargué de no tener nada para hoy, así saldría contigo y me concentraría en esto, es algo difícil-

-¿Disculpa?-Inquirió visiblemente molesta.

-¡No! Eh…¡Yo quería salir contigo! ¡Pero no quería estorbos!-Expliqué sonriendo. Bien Scott, lo controlaste.

 **POV's Courtney**

-¿Dices que soy un estorbo?-¿Qué sucede con Scott? Primero me hace cumplidos y ahora…¡Agh! ¿Qué le sucede?- Excelente opinión chico de la granja-Agregué despectivamente recargando mi cabeza en mi mano.

-Oye, para tu información tenemos más clase en la granja que en la ciudad cielito-Contestó igualmente enfadado.

-Oh claro, para ti nada es difícil-Rodé los ojos con molestia. Noté que sólo me miró con una sonrisa-¿Qué?-

-Te ves muy linda cuando estás molesta-Colocó su mano sobre la mía. Sentí una especie de electricidad, y al momento como esta llegaba hasta mis mejillas-Si quieres discutir conmigo tendrás que esforzarte más.

-Jaja-Reí nerviosa sin saber que decir… ¡Basta Courtney! Sé fuerte ¡Tu no eres así con los chicos! ¡Riendo y colorándote por todo como una estúpida colegiala! ¡Eres Courtney! ¡Mamá crió a una chica fuerte!- Oh…no me tientes-

-En eso hay un doble sentido-Rió.

-¡Scott!-El pelirrojo soltó una sonora carcajada- ¡No es gracioso!-Exclame completamente roja. ¡Vamos Courtney! ¡Actitud!-Oh, ahora sucede que serás dulce incluso cuando yo me moleste…Eso es imposible-Le saqué la lengua en un gesto divertido, me sonrió con ironía, pero enseguida su mirada se suavizo. Casi pude jurar que sus bellos ojos azules se hicieron más grandes…¿Dije bellos?-

-Yo tengo una ventaja-Dijo viéndome con cierta dulzura- Estoy enamorado de ti…-Rió nervioso rascándose la cabeza algo incómodo al reaccionar segundos después- Eh..¿Pedimos algo?-Preguntó tomando el menú y cubriendo su rostro colorado. Reí levemente, es un encanto-Creo que quiero una hamburguesa triple con dos ordenes de papas.

-Yo también-Asentí a lo que miró con duda-¿Qué? Las chicas tenemos buen apetito también, somos seres humanos.

Scott me sonrió de forma coqueta-Eso me gusta-

-Y además yo también-Susurré lo suficientemente audible para que él me escuchara.

-¿Qué cosa?-Preguntó curioso.

-Yo también estoy enamorada de ti-Acarició mi mano.

Nunca sentí más acelerado el pecho.

* * *

 **POV´s Scott**

Creo haber arruinado las cosas algunas veces durante la cita, quizá deba admitir que no se mucho de hablar con las chicas, pero ¡Es Courtney! No puedo evitarlo, ella me pone nervioso.

Pasamos el resto de la cita hablando sobre experiencias con nuestras familias, fue bastante entretenido y pude hacerla reír en varias ocasiones.

Creí haberla visto algo molesta cuando le dije que ella pagaría la cena, pero entonces recordé que ma me dijo que jamás siguiera los consejos de pa. Estuvo cerca. Suspiré.

Me miró extrañada en ese momento. Íbamos hacia casa de Courtney. El tiempo si que se había pasado volando durante la cita.

-¿Sucede algo malo?-Cuestionó algo preocupada.

-No, para nada-Contesté con una risa nerviosa- Es solo que…ah..bueno, tu…yo, es decir, yo contigo, es decir..-

Abrí los ojos lo más que pude ¡Me estaba besando! Ya había olvidado lo bien que se sentía besar a Courtney. Cerré los ojos. Debo admitir que en un principio odiaba esta sensación por ella, pero…es agradable, me gusta.

Atraje su cintura y con la otra mano acaricié su mejilla.

¡Me está besando! ¡Y esta vez no es un accidente!

Cuando me di cuenta ella se estaba separando, y yo aún no salía del trance por el beso.

Courtney rió un poco, haciendo que resaltaran esas pequeñas pequitas que tiene en la nariz. Sonreí.

-Oye-Reclame en tono de broma- Yo quería que durara más, soy el hombre-me señalé.

-Yo determinaré eso-Se auto señalo autoritariamente. La bese sorpresivamente obteniendo un sonrojo en ella.

-No lo creo-Le sonreí-Siempre podrás ser la segunda al mano.

-Ser segunda no es una opción-Me sonrió-Supongo que tendremos que estar juntos en eso-Abrió los ojos-Es…decir…No fue una declaración, solo...sólo era una metáfora, tu entiendes.

-Bueno, creo que entonces yo tendré que hacer la declaración-Admití tomando su mano. Me puse en una rodilla y saqué un anillo de plata bastante sencillo.

 **POV's Nadie**

Courtney no podía creerlo, "¿No es demasiado?" Pensó.

-Sé que esto quizás sea extraño-Confesó Scott algo nervioso- Seré honesto contigo-La miró a los ojos- No soy bueno hablando con las chicas, y no se bien como ser una novia, es decir novio…yo...eh..No lo sé...-Explicó- Quiero que sepas que no te puedo ofrecer mucho, pero siempre te daré lo que te pueda ofrecer-Courtney sonrió tiernamente- Te doy este anillo porque quiero que esto sea algo serio, soy algo tradicional, aunque no lo parezca…No quiero asustarte, si no aceptas, entenderé…Pero espero que si lo hagas porque…Bueno, yo…te quiero-

El cielo estaba bastante obscuro, y la ciudad estaba llena de faroles y lámparas que alumbraban las calles. Aún había gente transitando en estas, y aquellos que pasaban cerca de cierta pareja, sonreían al ver un par tan enamorado.

Un pelirrojo besando a una morena con un anillo de plata en el dedo anular.

* * *

 **Perdonen si por ahí se me escapa algún error de ortografía, estoy medio oxidada y se me va la onda xD jajaja**

 **Como saben…me he enamorado locamente de esta pareja xD**

 **Porque bueno..se me hace padre que Courtney pueda tener un nuevo comienzo con Scott y ese tipo siempre me agradó LOL**

 **Sus comentarios serán bienvenidos. Quiero dedicarlo a ScaleneCandy y Santana Black porque siempre tuvieron fe en que volvería n.n**

 **Consejo de hoy: recuerden que "fe" no lleva acento, una vez reprobé un examen por eso e.e …aunque no lo crean…hay maestros muy estrictos y gente muy cabeza dura como yo xD**

 **Los quiero!**

 **Atte: MIREYA DXC**


End file.
